Bionicle: Destiny of a Golden Dragon
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Questioning her destiny, Yang is transported to Metru-Nui to seek guidance from the Great Spirit.
1. Chapter 1

_**You know, I noticed a distinct lack of RWBY/Bionicle crossovers, so I decided to do a new one of my own. Now, I'm not going to bore you all with the details. You'll learn them as you read on.**_

 _ ***I still am not the owner of either RWBY or Bionicle!***_

* * *

 _ **Prologue: A Legend in the Making!**_

* * *

 _ **Opening Narration...**_

* * *

" _Gathered friends, listen again to our legend of the Bionicle. In the time before time, six mighty Toa vanquished the Makuta; encasing him in protodermis! Held tight by the unity of their combined elemental powers!"_

" _Before becoming Turaga, the Toa United in a dutiful pledge to rescue the Matoran. And so they returned to their once glorious home, with every intention of enacting a great rescue."_

" _But Makuta did not leave the sleeping Matoran unprotected. Their resting place was guarded by a ruthless king, a horde of prisoners and a malevolent queen! Now, the Toa must face a Web of Shadows…!"_

" _But… they will not do so alone!"_

" _Legend foretells of a seventh Toa. A Toa of Shadow who will help to free the Matoran and repent for the sins of Makuta, while at the same time finding her destiny and realizing who she is! For this is the journey of the great golden dragon…!"_

 _ **Present Time…**_

* * *

The clicking of a staff against the metal ground echoed through the corridors of an ancient and hidden City of Metru-Nui. The area was so dark it was almost pitch black, but that would not deter the one who was traversing this path.

Turaga Dume, the REAL Turaga Dume, was searching for something of great importance to the fate of Metru-Nui. His stasis capsule had been damaged by the Visorak, and so he was free to search for what he needed and repent for the evil deeds that Makuta committed under his name and mask.

And so, he has come seeking a Great Kanohi Mask in the forgotten City of Kra-Metru. The lost city of the shadows where the Kra Matoran once lived before they were wiped out by a great cataclysm. No one knows how they were wiped out, and due to fearing Makuta and his shadows no one dared to try and find out. All they do know is that the Kra Matoran were mostly combat based, as they lived in a time where there was constant strife in their Homeland.

Now, as Turaga Dume hobbled along the path to the Great Kanohi Mask of Shadow, seeing the broken and damaged masks that once belonged to so many Matoran, he couldn't help but feel sorry for them. From the look of the poses their bodies were currently in, Turaga Dume could easily tell that these poor Matoran suffered greatly before their deaths.

The Turaga shook his head and got back to the task at hand. He would mourn the dead later. Right now, finding the mask and getting it to it's intended owner was of the utmost importance!

"It should be around here somewhere." Turaga Dume said to himself.

As he turned around a corner, he saw exactly what he was looking for! The Great Kanohi Mask of Shadow!

It was a beautiful and intricate mask that looks almost identical to the Mask of Light, but this mask is more feminine in design and is black instead of gold. It also has sharper prongs on top of the head that are more of a dark purple color.

The Turaga hobbled over to the mask as quickly as he could. He stopped at the mask's pedestal and just stared at it for a moment. Closing his eyes, Dume sighed as he said a quick prayer to the Great Spirit that watches over Metru-Nui and the Matoran.

"Mata Nui, guide me to the mask's chosen. Show me the one who will restore the honor of the shadows!"

With his prayer done, Dume took the mask and hobbled over to an abandoned Toa Capsule. His life's duty was nearly complete… as was his own life.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Sorry to post a new story so soon, but I wanted to get this idea down before I forgot it. Now, I plan to do a small update for A Golden Dragon's Quest For Power. See you later!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gathered friends, listen again to our legend of the Bionicle! And like Vakama explains in every movie, this story definitely takes place sometime after The Time Before Time. Hope you all like this chapter, because THIS is where our story truly begins!**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Bionicle!***_

* * *

 _"Save the heart of Metru Nui."_

— _Lhikan to Toa Vakama in a vision, BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui_

* * *

 _ **The Journey to Metru-Nui! - Start it with a Yang! (Consarnit, Yang! You and your puns!)**_

* * *

Walking along the coastal shores in the Emerald Forest, Yang Xiao Long was not at all in good spirits. I won't say why, but I will say that she feels like the lowest piece of shit right now. In fact, it's so bad, she's begun to spiral down into the darkest pits of depression. She won't talk to anyone about what's wrong, and it's beginning to make her friends a little worried.

Yang looked up to the sky and closed her eyes. Normally, she could feel the light of the Great Spirit shining down on her; Healing her and making her strong! But recently, she has felt only the presence of terrible shadows… shadows that could only belong to the Makuta!

She took a deep breath and sighed through her nostrils. If only that one Toa was here to guide her through this time of strife…

"Mata Nui… please tell me! Why does it feel like you are no longer watching over us all? What has happened in Metru-Nui? Where does my destiny lay?!" she asked the Great Spirit.

She let out a startled 'eep!' at the sound of heavy metal crashing nearby. She looked over to a reservoir that leads to the open sea and was startled to see a Toa Capsule washed up on the beach. But rather than a Toa within it, the lid had popped open upon impact with land to reveal a wise and unconscious Turaga was held within it.

And not just ANY Turaga. But a Turaga that Yang is actually quite familiar with!

"Oh my Mata Nui! Turaga Dume!" gasped Yang.

Wasting no time, she ran over to the downed Turaga to try and see if he was okay. From afar, he doesn't seem to be damaged, but that can easily change when she gets a better look at him. It didn't take long for her to get to where the downed Turaga lay, but she was pleasantly surprised to see that he was just unconscious rather than dead.

"Turaga Dume! Are you okay?! Please! Wake up!" Yang pleaded.

A pained groan signified the awakening of the Turaga of Fire, making Yang sigh in obvious relief that the Turaga was still alive. She helped Dume sit up so he was no longer laying on his back.

"What happened? Have I reached my destination?" Dume asked himself.

"I can't say for sure, Turaga Dume. But I can assure you that you have reached Remnant, if this is where you were headed." answered Yang.

Dume lightly gasped as he saw our favorite blonde brawler. Could it be…?

He quickly reached into his built-in Toa Pack and pulled out the Mask of Shadow. A few seconds of waiting later, and a light that is a combination of black and dark purple begins to shine from the mask. Turaga Dume sighed in relief. He's in the right place.

"Thank the great spirit I made it here in one piece!" Dume exclaimed.

"Turaga Dume, why have you come here? What is that mask?" Yang asked.

Having finally noticed the blonde brawler of Beacon Academy, Dume stood up and put the mask back in his pack. If there is one person he can count on to help him in this country, it's Yang. He remembered saving her as a little girl back when he first became a Toa. Oh, how the years seem to slip by. The difference in time speed for both their worlds is actually quite astonishing!

"Yang Xiao Long. It is good to see you again after all this time. I would say that this is merely a casual visit, but I'm afraid that saying that would do nothing more than make me a liar." Dume said. "I have brought the Mask of Shadow to Remnant in my quest to locate the Seventh Toa! The fate of Metru-Nui is at stake!"

Yang's eyes widened at the Turaga's words. Well, Yang, you asked Mata Nui where your destiny was. Looks like he's got the answer.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Another short chapter, I know. But worry not! Next chapter will definitely be longer! I just need to watch Bionicle: Web of Shadows a couple of times to refresh my memory about certain lines and events. See you all next time!**_


End file.
